If You Could See Me Now
by ILoveHinataForever
Summary: It is the anniversary of Voldemort's death and everyone's celebrating except out favourite hero. He instead decides to visit his parents grave. Kind of a songfic. Give it a chance please.


**If You Could See Me Now**

It was five years after the death of the greatest Dark Lord to have ever lived, Voldemort. Everyone was glad to be free from the oppression he forced upon them. The Ministry even held a gala this year to commemorate the event and it was held in the honour of those who fought during the Battle of Hogwarts; dead and alive alike. The gala was open to the public to come and enjoy and it seemed as though everyone in the British Wizarding World was there, dressed in their fanciest robes. However, oddly enough, the only person that seemed to be missing was the prime hero, Harry Potter.

" I wonder where Harry is?" Hermoine asked.

"He'll be here soon Moine. The blokes almost never early" Ron said not worried at all.

"I know" Hermoine sighed " I just worry sometimes. He's been through a lot."

"I know but the suffering he's been through only serves to make him stronger. Harry can take care of himself, besides, he's Head Auror in case you forgot. As a fellow Auror, believe me when I say his moves are wicked! Just give him a few more minutes, okay?" Ron replied.

"Fine but if he isn't here in the next fifteen minutes, we're going to go look for him" Hermoine stated with a small frown on her face.

Our absent hero, the Boy Who Lived could be found in Godric's Hollow, standing above his parents grave with two bouquets of lilies held firmly in his grasp. The young Auror was contemplating on how life would have been if his parents were still alive and what they would think of how his life was progressing. He started to sing softly into the desolate air in a quiet but clear voice of which held a distinct undertone of sadness.

" Oh if you could see me now ( Oh if you could see now)"

" It was October 31st, Halloween Day "

" The monster came and he took you away "

"Tattooed on my forehead is a charm to disarm all the harm"

"I'm trying to keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone "

" And I'll never get to tell you about my adventures "

" Dad you should see the missions that I'm on "

" I see you standing there next to Mom "

" Both cheering me on, yeah arm in arm "

" Now there are days when I'm losing my faith "

" Because the two of you weren't just good, you were great "

" I imagine you'd say ' Just do your best' "

" And explain to me as a boy to "

" Take that pain, turn it into strength "

" Take that strength to the battle "

" Blow the roof off the place "

" I'm trying to make you proud "

" Do everything you did "

" I hope you're up there with Merlin saying 'that's my kid!' "

" I still look for your faces in a crowd"

" Oh if you could see me now ( Oh if you could see me now)"

" Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow "

" Oh if you could see me now ( Oh if you could see me now)"

Harry finished his song and broke down into sobs. He cried out softly in pain and sadness. After a few minutes, he desperately started to wipe at his eyes to stop the never ending flow of the river of tears trailing down his cheeks.

" That was my version of my favourite muggle song called 'If You Could See Me Now' by The Script. I reworded some parts so it spoke of my situation instead of theirs. I dedicated it to you " Harry said in a shaky voice.

Harry then took several deep breaths in an effort to sooth himself and when he felt calm once more, despite the tears that now only trickled down his cheeks, he continued.

" I know I frequent here a lot to fill you in on the many instances of my life you've missed like winning quidditch matches and even the many adventures I've went on with my two closest friends but today, I just want to tell you that I miss you and thank you for saving life."

" Well here goes…Mom, dad, I hope you're both proud of the man I am today. I wish you both were still alive and I truly would give almost anything for you to be here with me today. Anyhow, I know it was not meant to be but I can rest at night knowing you loved me enough to throw your own lives away without hesitation so that I would continue to live. It's the only memory I have of you and while it is a sad memory, it also proves your love for me."

"In the past that memory was similar to a nightmare because I felt responsible for your deaths. When I was younger, I thought all I brought people was pain and I thought that you should have saved yourselves and let me die to avoid all of the mayhem I caused. As an adult, I know now that that is not true and I am grateful for your sacrifice. Thanks to my friends I know that I'm capable of bringing happiness and joy to others."

"Speaking of which, today is the date that I defeated that tyrant and finally avenged you and many others. Well I can't take all the credit. It's thanks to the combined efforts of many others that Voldie's reign of terror is over. I just struck the final blow to the evil bastard but it's because of you that I was even able to be here to stop it. Thank you for sacrificing your lives for mine. You guys and the others are the real heroes not me. "

" I love you both so much" Harry said as he finally cleared his face of the evidence of his sorrow. He then gently bent down to carefully place both bouquets on to his parents grave. As he once again stood straight, he shot a teary bittersweet smile towards where his parents laid in their eternal slumber before finally apparating away to finally join in on the festivities.


End file.
